Put Your Hearts Up!
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Cat Valentine decides to make a difference. Put Your Hearts Up! *Song-fic!*


**a/n: so I decided to do the story : ) thank you to everybody encouraging me to write this! I hope you like**

**As you know I don't own these lyrics…The very talented Ariana Grande does. She is an awesome singer and actress. If you haven't heard the song, you need to hear it! It is inspiring and o-maz-ing!**

**Lemme see you put your hearts up,**

**yeah Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world**

Cat Valentine walked in Hollywood Arts with her trademark smile. She was determined to make today a special day. A day where she will help others in need and love to people who need love. She wants to smile to those who are sad and share her happiness with the world. Nobody knew why she would want to, but she is Cat Valentine. It's just something she would and will do. With that set in her mind, she skipped off into her homeroom.

**You think you're so small  
>Like you're itty bitty.<br>Just one match in the lights of the city  
>Walking by strangers on the side of the street<br>Like a quarter in a cupp'll get 'em off on their feet, like  
>You think you're never gonna make your mark<br>Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like  
>Out of sight out of mind, like, like<br>It's just a waste of time**

Cat walked out of homeroom. Still smiling and happy. Spreading the love all around her. Today is homeroom somebody called her small. Sure she is small, but even she can make a change. Anyone can. All these years she thought she wouldn't be able to do anything, but she learned she can. No matter where you are. She was going to spread her new found love of caring no matter what.

**Like, like, like**

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah**  
><strong>Hey Yeah Yeah<strong>  
><strong>If We Give A Little Love<strong>  
><strong>Maybe We Can Change The World<strong>  
><strong>I Said<strong>  
><strong>Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah<strong>  
><strong>Hey Yeah Yeah<strong>  
><strong>Sing it if you with me<strong>  
><strong>All you boys and all you girls<strong>

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

Cat scattered her brain for a catchy saying to say. Like a motto to go with her message she wanted to share. No matter how mad she got trying to find the saying she still smiled. Only a few smiled back, but a few was better than none. _Those few will help change the world_ Cat thought.

**Wishing on a shooting star in the sky  
>We can do anything if we try<br>Can't ressurect ghandi  
>Ressurect king but<br>If we put our heads together**

**We can do anything like**

**You don't have to be a billionare  
>You don't have to have<br>Much too show how much care  
>Like give a wink<br>Give a kiss  
>Like give a little happiness<strong>

Many kids at Hollywood Arts said I'm only a teen what can I do. Cat smiled and replied you can do anything you set your mind to. She listed things you could do. Everybody looked at her like she is crazy. She giggled in return. She still struggled to find a catchy logo. But she was positive, as postivte as she felt she would make a change.

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Hey yeah yeah,If we give a little love,**

**Maybe we can change the world.**

**Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah,**

**Hey yeah yeah,**

**Sing it if you're with me all you boys and all you girls**

Cat smiled and giggled in joy as she finally thought of a catchy logo to her movement. PUT YOUR HEARTS UP! If everybody did that, they can change the world. Cat made a heart with her hands and said "Put your hearts up" to everybody she saw. She got her friends to do it. Sooner or later even teachers did it.

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**

**If We Give A Little Love**

**Maybe We Can Change The World**

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**

**And get up and just love now love now**

**And get up and just love now love now**

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**

**Don't let em bring you down now, down now**

**And get up and just love now love now**

**And get up and just love now love now**

Cat loved going to school every day. She saw everybody making small and important differences. She saw even the meanest people smile. Within a week she organized a school assembly. She got up on stage and talked about making a difference. She enjoyed making a difference.

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah  
>Hey Yeah Yeah<br>If We Give A Little Love  
>Maybe We Can Change The World<br>I Said  
>Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah<br>Hey Yeah Yeah  
>Sing it if you with me<br>All you boys and all you girls**

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**  
><strong>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<strong>

**If We Give A Little Love**  
><strong>Maybe We Can Change The World<strong>

**Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah**  
><strong>Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah<strong>

**If We Give A Little Love**  
><strong>Maybe We Can Change The World<strong>

**Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah**

Cat Valentine sat in her acting class thinking about the difference she made. Yes, small Cat Valentine made a difference. To think it all started with a smile..

**a/n: soooo watchya think? Be honest. My first song-fic I hope you liked it : ) **

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
